


be my boo?

by smushedapathy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Love, Haunted Houses, Individual Chat Noir, Individual Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Possible spoilers in tags, SPOILERS MAYBE IN TAG??, adrienette - Freeform, ghost au, i dont know, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushedapathy/pseuds/smushedapathy
Summary: Marinette moves into a new house, it's a beautiful mansion with many floors. It's huge. Her parents really didn't need to put her here, still, she's thankful.However, she didn't expect the lore that would come out simply because she had moved into a new house.//"Who are you?" She asked, holding onto a baseball bat.The boy nervously laughed and rose his palms, as if to defuse the situation. "Me?" He looked around, expecting someone to be behind him. He was shocked when there wasn't anyone there. "Oh. Um. Well, I used to live here? Does that help?""You used to what now?"





	be my boo?

**Author's Note:**

> ok.  
so.  
heads up, I don't know how I'm going to guide this story. Haha, oh no. But!! I swear I'll try to make it fun! It's simply a small AU I made and I wanted to share and um - mhm.

Marinette sat in the car, earplugs in her ears as she listened to a calming melody as she watched sceneries pass by. She had her arms crossed, her fingers tapped on her elbows. Her gaze was stuck looking outside the window as she saw cars, people, and buildings move past.

She was moving away from her parents. She said that she wanted to live close by, or at least somewhere where they could visit, but then her parents said that they would help get a new house. She tried to object, saying that she could totally find one on her own, yet she couldn't say no to their faces. She doesn't know where her house is, it's a surprise. All she has with her are the keys and her luggage.

Its exciting and somehow saddening. She was going to learn how to be a proper adult, she was going to try and persuade her dreams of being a designer. Perhaps, maybe even going back to the bakery to aid her parents if she can.

Man. It's only been about an hour, but she misses her parents already. She remembered them waving goodbye to her as she had been driven away, also waving back. She nearly cried, nearly. Especially when she saw that her mum had a few tears falling down from her proud face.

Judging on the drive, she might be farther away from her parent's house than she thought. As well as her school. That, or she thinks that it's been an hour when in reality it's only been thirty minutes. Still! It's half an hour! She'll miss all the people she moved away from. However, she remembered that she could still visit them.

Speaking of people. She wondered how Alya was, the fierce lady hugged her goodbye before patting her shoulder. Marinette teased how Alya looked like she was about to cry, then the girl had lightly thwacked her shoulder and said – no, _declared_ that she was going to definitely miss Marinette. Though, she said that she'll definitely visit in the weekends.

Though, Marinette had said that Alya could live with her if she wanted. On one condition, help her with the chores and basically everything else. She said it as a joke, but then Alya seemed to consider the offer. Then, Marinette remembered that Alya had also moved away from her sisters and family. She had went into a small rented flat near her school, she recalled how she was kind of struggling a little.

So, Marinette did reassure that if Alya ever needed a place to stay. Marinette was open, although she might need to check up on the house incase it's enough for two. Alya laughed at that, she remembered. But, she did appreciate Marinette's consideration, she said she might take it if she truly needs it. She said that she'll ‘make the best of it and hopefully enjoy her own home while she still can’.

Marinette asked about Nino. Alya said that he had to visit his family for awhile, although they still are in contact and still chat whenever possible. That made Marinette smile and her heart feel all warm and happy, she was glad her best friend was enjoying her time.

Marinette had another best friend who was with her at all times, but she didn't know where that best friend went. She seemed to be absent this time around, probably busy. Oh well, she'll most-likely see her later.

She sighed, reclining against the leather seat of the car. Here we go. A new turn in her life, was she going to make it? She didn't know. She doesn't know. She hopes so, though. Anything to make her parents proud and to make her life meaningful, at least.

“Here we are.” The driver said. Marinette's head perked up, snapping out of her trance. She nodded and quickly thanked the driver for bringing her here, the driver let her get herself out of the cab and gather her luggage.

When she looked forward, she swore her jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was so fancy, and so huge! It was amazing! Her parents really didn't need to get something like this, it was basically a palace in her eyes.

There was a big gate at the front, walls guarding the mansion. There was even security and a fancy mailbox, Marinette's feet crumbled. Is this really the house her parents said that they bought for her? No way. She managed to get in the gate after getting her keys out, she went in and locked the gate behind her.

She gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. She kept walking forward, too entranced by the sight and the cleanliness of everything to notice someone ahead of her.

“Well, if it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The poor girl had a heart attack and flailed her arms around, she stepped back from the partially transparent figure fading into reality. The confident woman ahead of Marinette had her hands on her waist, her chest puffed out, and her head raised. Marinette clutched her chest to fake deep breaths, she swore her heart just stopped working.

Frowning, Marinette took a couple steps forward and slapped the woman's arm. However, her hand phased through her as if she wasn't there. As usual. “Ladybug, why would you do that?” She sighed, she heard the woman laugh. “I think I was just about to die on the first day of living in this house, thanks to you.” She quipped.

Remember what Marinette said earlier about having another best friend who was with her at all times? This was the best friend. She wasn't kidding when she said that she was with her at all times, Ladybug was apparently ‘someone who wasn't alive’, as she described herself. Marinette doesn't know a lot about Ladybug.

For some context; Marinette was a normal girl with a normal life, but, she had a secret that nobody knows. She was a psychic. She wasn't like the usual psychics who simply felt energies and could pinpoint a few spirits, or the past of before. No. She could communicate with spirits, she can see ghosts. She's also had the sense of detecting certain auras of real people or spirits alike.

A bit odd. Yes. That's very obvious.

No one knows of this secret, not even Alya. Marinette was afraid of people shutting her out simply because of this one trait she had, Ladybug joked about how it was a curse of a hex but Marinette truly believed that it was so. At least she had someone by her side, though. She and Ladybug shared a lot of similarities in many ways.

Ladybug laughed at Marinette, her shoulders shook as she did. She booped Marinette's nose before spinning to her side, she stood by the mortal girl as she faced the mansion. “I see your moving into a new home, a big one at that.” She grinned. “It looks familiar.”

Marinette rose a brow, “Familiar?”

The woman in red nodded. “Yeah, but hey, a lot of houses are familiar to me.” She nudges Marinette to the doors of the house, even though her light jabs phased through her. She encouraged Marinette to continue onwards, she was excited to see this new house of hers. Sure, she can simple go through the door but it'd be nicer to experience being in with Marinette. “Come on, come on! Let's go in!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down, LB.” Marinette laughed, “Say, why were you at my front door anyway?” She put her hand on the handle of her luggage and picked up a few bags before opening the door, it was fancy and big.

Ladybug crossed her arms and hummed, she phased through the wall as she followed Marinette in. “Well, I wasn't here. I was following you, but the cab was too fast and I decided chasing the cab was better than sitting in — Holy bugs!” The ghost exclaimed, levitating higher in the air.

Perplexed as to why her friend was caught off guard, she looked forward and immediately found out why. She awed at the interior, she took five steps in and she's already mesmerised. There were stairs, two floors, everything was beautiful. Whoever owned this house before was rich. Goodness.

“Wow.” Marinette and Ladybug spoke in unison before sharing a mesmerised look. The two smiled at the same time, “Bugaboo, would you be so kind as to look around the house for me? I'm going to put away the necessary things in their necessary places.” Marinette dramatically requested, slightly bowing.

Ladybug's face faltered for a second before snickering, remembering where she was. She shook her head at Marinette's antics before bowing herself, “Anything for you, m'lady.” She purred before disappearing into small particles and turning invisible. Marinette smiled, feeling a sense of wariness but hey, soon she'll feel comfort in this huge new home of hers.

She went into the kitchen first. She decided to put away her food as well as the ingredients she'd have to make bread, hopefully she'd remember where each room is. It took her a few moments until she eventually found the kitchen, and let me tell you, the kitchen was quite large.

Well, at least there's bigger room. She can remember where which food is and organise them, this'll be nice. This can be cosy. Marinette begins to hum a song to occupy her mind.

As she was putting flour away, she heard rustling from behind her. A swift sound that makes her stomach flip, her heart's beating increased a little bit. She paused what she was doing, Marinette held her breath as she slowly grabbed a knife from the knife holder. She turned around and held it firmly in his palm, her eyes roaming around.

A part of her told herself that there was probably no one around and that her mind was making up sounds, silence can do things to you. However, the psychic part of her brain told her otherwise, and that made her fearful. The sudden question whether or not this beautiful mansion was haunted ticked into her mind, making her afraid.

She cursed this part of her brain, it was like a Spidey-Sense, but for Marinette. A Mari-Sense, or um, a Mari-Tingle. Marinette was afraid as she tried to focus, she didn't see anything but she most certainly felt it. And boy, she wished she wasn't a psychic at that moment, perhaps moving into this house was a bad idea. Despite its good looks, it had a scary interior.

Her senses detected something sinister, something she dreaded. It was definitely intimidating, its aura taunted her and dared her to do anything else. It seethed darkness, wherever it was. It was terrible. It was so negative. Whatever this ghost was, she didn't like it. The poor thing.

She only liked one ghost, and that was Ladybug.

Still, she hoped that her instincts were wrong and that nobody was here. No one. Just her, the home, and Ladybug. Actually – speaking of the woman in red, what if those sounds simply came from her? What a prick. Ladybug was playful, but she said that she'd try to be careful for Marinette's sake of not going into cardiac arrest.

The grip on the knife tightened as she saw something move at the corner of her eyes. Yet, she saw nothing there. She backed herself up into the corner, praying for good luck to come to her. Then, after a couple seconds, the bells in her head finally died down. She felt less worried, now.

The psychic exhaled. She was fine, she was okay. Phew.

Marinette flinched and swung her knife to her side after feeling a faint touch on her shoulder. Her breathing hitched as her eyes widened, panic surged through her head. She thought she was safe, she thought that the _thing_ she felt was gone! So why did she..—

“Calm down, Marinette! It's me!”

—..feel something.

Marinette lowered the knife, recognising the voice. Then, she felt embarrassment in her chest and decided that perhaps her mind was playing tricks. It was simply Ladybug, it's fine. She just amped up her silly peekaboo game, gosh. She didn't need to freak out.

The polka-dotted woman had her eyes on the knife before glancing up at Marinette. Her eyes widened, concern filled her blue eyes. “Marinette, are you alright? What happened? I was gone for a little while and I come back to see you with a knife.” She examines to area, sensing if anyone bad is near. She didn't feel anyone.

Okay. Maybe she does need to freak out a little bit. But, Marinette can't just believe that Ladybug didn't scare her just now. Ladybug liked to pop around and make Marinette have a brief heart attack.

However, the psychic couldn't shake off the ominous and atrocious aura she had felt. It was bigger than any other spirit she'd encountered. Ladybug didn't radiate that sort of aura, in fact, she had the opposite.

Marinette gripped onto the edge of the counter, grounding herself into reality. Sometimes, this psychic stuff makes her dizzy. That, or that's just a thing she does. Not surprised, honestly. She looked up at Ladybug, who had gone closer to put a hand on her back albeit phasing through slightly. “That wasn't you?”

Ladybug tilted her head. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion of her question, “No?” She moved in front of Marinette and wore that stern look she wears whenever she's determined to do something, “What do you mean? What happened, Marinette?”

Oh, boy. She could feel the metaphorical feeling of her stomach dropping at Ladybug's answer. A cold feeling went through her. If it wasn't Ladybug, then that means the aura she had felt was another person. Another ghost. If it's a ghost, anyway.

Someone else is here.

Marinette slapped her hand over her face, closing her eyes and sighing. She checked if she can feel that dark and powerful aura anywhere near her, she let herself relax once she couldn't sense anything. Still, that didn't stop the girl from panicking. Next thing she knows, she'll probably be a guest on Unsolved or Ghost Adventures.

_It's fine_, Marinette told herself. _I'm fine_. She can pull through this. Maybe, hopefully, although it's probably not true, that the aura she felt wasn't real. Please, please don't let it be real. Marinette tried to breathe, inhaling for four seconds, holding her breath for seven, before finally releasing it for eight. She repeated that method a couple more times.

“Mari,” Ladybug asked, worried. “Are you alright?”

Marinette gave her a weak smile, one she definitely didn't buy. ”Yeah, yeah. It's okay. I'm okay. Um – how big is the house? Any, er, any – no, how many rooms are there? Any hint on where the bedroom is?” Ladybug gave her a sceptical look, searching for anything on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then decided that she'll ask her about it later when she was more calm. Right now, she was shaken and needed a distraction.

So, to Marinette's thankfulness, Ladybug had put on an okay facade and began telling her how her time looking around the house went. Marinette slowly relaxed as she listened, she made little comments here and there and sometimes giggled at the small jokes Ladybug would make.

Still, her mind couldn't help but go back to the aura and the darkness it radiated. Then, as she was remembering. She could remember the small faint glimpse of green eyes, looking at her as she surveyed the area. She could never forget the curiosity they held. _She was screwed_.

Forced laughter came out of her lips at Ladybug's pun. Distraction, distraction, distraction, distraction. Anything to distract her. Anything to take her mind off of them, anything. She knows Ladybug will ask her about it later and she'll explain, but hopefully, until then, she hopes its all just her imagination and that nothing else will happen.


End file.
